1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray film magazine for holding a plurality of sheets of x-ray film for conveyance into an exposure unit disposed adjacent the film magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray film magazine wherein a plurality of sheets of x-ray film are held in an approximately C-shaped cross section of a magazine housing, is described in French Patent 2,499,530, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,053. A screw for separating the sheets of film is attached in the housing, substantially centrally in the C-shaped cross section. When conveying a sheet of film out of the magazine, the screw is rotated so that the sheets of film assume a shorter path from flight to flight of the screw, so that the sheet of film which assumes the shortest path projects from an opening of the housing. The projecting portion of this sheet of film is subsequently grasped by a conveyor means which forwards the sheet of film to an exposure position in an adjacent exposure unit.